1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containment units used to provide above-ceiling construction and repair while limiting the exposure of the surrounding environment to falling debris and potentially harmful materials released as a result of the construction or repair work. More specifically, the present invention relates to a containment cart that can be easily assembled, used and later disassembled and transported by a single person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From time to time, construction and repair work in above-ceiling areas becomes necessary in nearly any home or building. It is easy to understand the mess that can be generated when performing such construction and repair work. Where a drop-ceiling is not provided, ceiling material may need to be cut and removed in pieces, which causes dust and debris to fall and become airborne. Frequently, the area above the ceiling will contain insulation or other materials. These materials may be harmful to the health of those near the area, let alone the surrounding spaces and property.
Several different types of containment units have been designed to limit the exposure of people and the surrounding environment to falling and airborne debris occurring during above-ceiling construction or repair work. One example of such a containment unit is described by Healey in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,448. The Healey patent teaches an enclosure that can be positioned beneath the construction area, extending from the floor to the ceiling to provide an enclosure in which the worker operates. The containment unit is generally comprised of a rigid frame assembly and an enclosure that is constructed of a flexible material. While the Healey containment unit provides assistance in containing the debris, it suffers from a number of shortcomings. First, the structure of the frame assembly is not provided in such a manner that it can be easily disassembled into a plurality of smaller component parts for ease of storage or transport. Second, the frame assembly is designed in such a manner that it is difficult for a single user to adjust and operate. Other prior art designs, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,112 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,242, suffer from these same shortcomings. However, the designs of these and similar prior art containment units are more complex and intricate than the containment unit disclosed by Healey. Accordingly, such containment units have become relatively complex and expensive to manufacture, rendering them impractical for many operations.
Accordingly, what is needed is a containment unit, which provides an enclosure for receiving falling and airborne debris caused by work being performed above a ceiling, that is simple in design for ease of construction and use.